Easter Eggs y Referencias
Terraria esta plagado de referencias sobre otros juegos, libros o peliculas, incluidas en el juego como un giño o un homenaje por parte de los programadores. Referencias Entre muchas se encuentran: Trajes: *Traje de plomero y Flor de Fuego: Una clara referencia a la saga "Super Mario Bros." *Traje de héroe: Referencia a "The Legend of Zelda", siendo este traje el de su protagonista, "Link" *Traje de arqueólogo: Referencia a Indiana Jones. Ademas, el sombrero de este traje es dejado por el Doctor Huesitos, y a Indiana Jones usualmente lo llaman Doctor. *Traje de doctor: Clara referencia a la serie "Doctor Who" *Casco de robot: Hace refencia al juego Cave Story. Armas: *Espada Despedazadora: Esta espada es muy similar a la utilizada por Cloud Strife, protagonista del juego "Final Fantasy VII" *Espadas y Sables de luz: Una obvia referencia a la franquicia "Star Wars" *Gancho: En ingles, la descripcion del Gancho es "Get over here!" ("Ven para aca!). Esta frase es una referencia al luchador de la saga Mortal Kombat, Scorpion. *Boomerang: Tanto su sprite como su funcionamiento es muy similar al usado en "La Leyenda de Zelda" *Sombrero Veraniego: Probablemente una referencia a el personaje "Luffy" de "One Piece", el cual utiliza uno identico. * Daga Magica: Referencia a Castlevania, donde en multiples ocaciones pueden encontrarce dagas, las cuales seguiran siendo utilizables mientras se tengan corazones (En Terraria se cambio por Maná, naturalmente). *Discos de Luz: Referencia a la película "Tron, El Legado" *Excalibur: Hace refencia a la leyendaria espada Excalibur del Rey Arturo. *Gungnir: La Lanza del Dios Odín de la mitología nordica, la cual el usaba usaba y siempre daba el blanco, así el objetivo estuviera al otro lado del mundo. *Vara de hielo: Referencia a Leyend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Concha de Neptuno: Hace referencia a Neptuno el Dios del Mar (Mitología Griega). *Botas de hermes: Hermes es el mensajero de los Dioses (Mitología Griega) y tenía botas aladas. * Murasama: Referencia a la historica y conocida espada de la historia japonesa. Se decia que estas espadas estaban poseidas por demonios y que si uno no mataba suficiente gente con ella la espada terminaria matandolo. Tambien ciertos enemigos son referencias, como: *Martillo Encantado: Referencia a Castlevania. *Demonio y Guadaña Demoniaca: Este enemigo, su ataque y el encantamiento son un homenaje directo a Castlevania, mas especificamente a Aria of Sorrow, donde su protagonista, Soma Cruz, al robar el alma de unos enemigos similares a los Demonios, consigue un ataque igual al encantamiento. *Rey Babosa: Referencia tanto a Dragon Quest, de donde se basa su diseño, como a Ninja Gaiden, puesto en este ultimo juego hay un jefe similar y ademas el Rey tiene un ninja dentro suyo. *Duendecillo y el Hada magica: El diseño de este enemigo es igual al de "Navi", el hada que acompaña a Link en "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" Minerales/Lingotes: *Mytrhil: Está basado en un mineral ficticio de la saga del señor de los anillos, se dice que "es el más resistente de los metales pero es liviano como una pluma" NPCs Muchas de las frases de los NPC son referencias a películas. Un ejemplo en particular es el Ropero, puesto practicamente todas sus frases son referencias a películas de Tom Hanks. Tambien, el Goblin Manitas tiene varias referencias a la vida real, como "Sí, el oro es mas fuerte que el hierro, ¿Que les enseñan a los humanos en estos días?". Una clara referencia a que en nuestro mundo el hierro es claramente mas fuerte, pero en Terraria el oro es de mayor Tier. Puede mencionarce tambien al Mago y su frase "Una vez me dijeron que la amistad era magica. ¡Es ridiculo! No puedes transformar a nadie en rana con amistad", una referencia a "My Little Pony, Friendship is magic" Títulos Cada vez que se inicia Terraria, se elige aleatoriamente un título y aparece como título de la aplicación. Todos estos, como "El Doctor Huesitos y el Templo de la Luna Sangrienta" o "Cubos de Tierra no recomendados para menores de 5", son una referencia a algo. Easter Eggs *En la pantalla de inicio, se puede mover el sol para hacer de día y de noche. Esto no cambiará la hora actual del juego al iniciar, de todos modos. *Al usar las Gafas de Sol el sol también tendrá un par puesto.